the_2p_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlotte Keys
Charlotte'' (沙呂都, ''Sharoto), commonly referred to as the 3rd member of the Morter Mafia's "Big Six", is one of the main female protagonists of the series. 'Background' *Please fill this in* 'Appearance' Charlotte is a fairly tall woman who is in her 20's. She has light tan skin, blood red eyes, and dark brown hair. Her hair is long, spikey and is usually worn down, with flecks of hair that stick out in random places to form a side fringe. She is slim, has flared hips, well-endowed breasts and an overall attractive shape. Despite this, she still has a toned and slightly muscular build. She wears a black 3/4 sleeve leather jacket that cuts off just above her hips and a strapless red midriff top that is cut off well above her waist revealing her stomach and bellybutton piercing, with tight leather jeans and heeled boots. She also wears a single gun holster strapped to her left leg that holds her dual pistols. Often seen wearing jewellery items such as gold hoop earrings, bangles, and rings, she portrays a very night-club type look. There is a tribal tattoo on her lower back that can be seen just below her jacket. Charlotte has been seen sporting many different outfits for certain key events in the series. 'Personality' Charlotte is extremely competitive, tough, sarcastic, loud, rude, rarely humoured, easily-bored, and is known well for her bad-tempered and spiteful personality. She is hasty and brash, believing in the use of brute force to get her way. Compared to all of the characters in the series, Charlotte uses the most foul language and is also a heavy smoker and drinker. Charlotte is a merciless and cold-blooded killer, who will be more than ready to kill anyone at the slightest annoyance, including innocent civilians if they provoke or harass her. She also has very little pity for her enemies and many times have often kicked or hit their already dead bodies to prove to them how insignificant and powerless they are. While she appears to be driven by pure anger and sociopathic tendencies, it is shown throughout the series that she subconsciously uses violence as a coping system and a way of releasing her deeply concealed psychological and emotional issues. One of the ways Charlotte's subconscious painful memories reveal themselves is her revulsion to others who try to relate to her. This causes her to react in a extreme rage, showing how badly her past has effected her. She has a resentful and varying outlook towards the 2P's, and has constant clashes with certain members. Although she felt this way at the start, she has come to respect them later in the series due to many rescues and emotionally triggering missions, and as such has been able to finally feel an emotional attachment to the group, giving her a new view of people. She has saved some of her team mates on countless occasions and later admitted to considering them as family. Although in some events Charlotte prompts possible bisexuality, she does not seem to have a love or sex life or any visible interest in either of the two, as she views them as trivial and unnecessary for survival. 'Skills' Charlotte is one of the deadliest fighters in the series, which suits her position as one of the "Big Six". Her skill with firearms and ability to dodge bullets is almost supernatural and unmatched. There are only a few other characters, such as Isabel, Jamie, and Erica that can hold their ground against her in weapon combat. Her weapons of choice are a pair of dual pistols, which are made out of stainless steel and are adapted for silencers, along with small engraved logo's of the Morter Mafia on both sides. Charlotte is ambidextrous and is therefore equal in power with both hands when fighting. Despite this she has been occasionally seen using a collection of other firearms. 'Relationships' Isabel Williams *Please fill this in* Jamie Williams *Please fill this in* Tavia Branor *Please fill this in* Erica Hills *Please fill this in* Nicole Hills *Please fill this in* Madeline Potts *Please fill this in* Jade Kurt *Please fill this in* Ashley White *Please fill this in* Natasha Woods *Please fill this in* Ivory Reynolds *Please fill this in* April Black *Please fill this in* The Genderswaps *Please fill this in* Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The Morter Mafia